From Me
by Jedi Caro
Summary: This story takes place before, during, and after "Return of Callisto" (of course, my version of the events). As Xena and Gabrielle discover their true feeling for each other, Perdicus comes back to Gabrielle's life to take her as his wife. How Xena feels about this? How Gabrielle feels about this? What choices will they make?
1. Prologue

**From Me**

By: JediCaro

Disclaimers: We already know I don't own anything…just my imagination lol.

A/N: This is my first Xena: Warrior Princess story. I have written other stories in the past, but this is my first attempt at a Xena/Gabby story. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: This story takes place before, during, and after "Return of Callisto" (of course, my version of the events). As Xena and Gabrielle discover their true feeling for each other, Perdicus comes back to Gabrielle's life to take her as his wife. How Xena feels about this? How Gabrielle feels about this? What choices will they make?

* * *

**Prologue**

_Xena's POV_

Life works in mysterious ways. One moment I'm a Warlord, a Conqueror, a Destroyer of Nations…the next, I'm a Warrior fighting for the greater good with Gabrielle by my side.

Gabrielle: She has become the very reason I still fight for good, the reason I haven't returned to Ares' side as his 'Chosen'. She has thought me and showed me many reasons to continue this path for the greater good. One of them, her unconditional friendship, a friendship I cherished with all my heart and soul.

Heart? Soul? Two things I though I had lost forever many summers ago while I fought against Cortés's men, against Caesar, against myself. Slowly and with little work, she had returned those long forgotten things to me.

She knows all these things about me, except one…that I have fallen in love with this strawberry blonde bard, which without knowing had stolen my heart. How can someone like her ever love me the same way? I don't know and I don't have the courage to find out.

You see, I could be the ruthless Warrior that fights for the greater good. My greatest fear? To loose Gabrielle forever…

As I sit in my side of the campfire sharpening my blade with much patience, all I seem to do is look towards her and think of all the possibilities, of all the what ifs, of all the alternate events that can happen between us. All the sweet words that could be spoken, all the embraces that could be shared, all the hidden places I can discover with my touch and my lips, all the promises of love that could be made between us.

Wow, I did have it bad for her. This is the first time in my lifetime that I have such thoughts towards another human being, the most beautiful human being in the known world, my Gabrielle.

* * *

_Gabrielle's POV_

As I write in my scroll, I can feel Xena glance towards me from time to time. What are you thinking, my Warrior? Why so quiet?

My family may think I was insane when I decided to leave Potideia with a stranger named Xena, with a former Warlord. But you see, this woman saved my life, and my only desired back then was to become like her, to be brave, to be strong, to be her equal. I admired this woman with all my might.

With time, this admiration became love. At the beginning, it was a 'friend' kind of love…but now? How can I describe this? This feeling was nothing like I ever felt before. This love have become so strong that my only desire was to be close to her, to watch her every move, to find any excuse to touch her, to finally find the courage to kiss her. To tell her how much I was in love with her.

If my parents could hear me now, they will throw me into a Mental Institution!

I raised my eyes towards her and I catch her looking at me, and the smallest smile spread across her face. I felt how my heart slowly melted and how my love for her grew even more…if it was possible.

Her eyes went back to her sword and her task; my eyes just lingered on her beautiful face. How I want to walk over there at this very moment and trace her face with my fingertips. To feel her soft skin under my touch, to feel her heartbeat with my palm, and to tell her how much I love her.

My eyes look back down to my scroll and I smile to myself as a new inspiration was born, and I could finally start writing the perfect story to tell on the next town we stop.

'This one will be written just for you my love', I thought with a small smirk, 'I hope you can understand the message I'm trying to send to you.'

* * *

A/N: Here's the small Prologue to the story. Just a brief view on the characters' growing feelings for each other. As the story come's along, the emotional rollercoaster will begin. Just let me know what you think so far, criticism is always welcomed.


	2. Kiss Me

**From Me**

By: JediCaro

Disclaimers: We already know I don't own anything…just my imagination lol.

A/N: Forgot to say…ENGLISH is NOT my first language, so maybe some things wont seem right lol. I'm trying here. I'm not a big "long story" fan, like to read them but hate to write them lol. I prefer one-shots, but just wanted to get this story out even if it takes me a few chapters to complete. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: This story takes place before, during, and after "Return of Callisto" (of course, my version of the events). As Xena and Gabrielle discover their true feeling for each other, Perdicus comes back to Gabrielle's life to take her as his wife. How Xena feels about this? How Gabrielle feels about this? What choices will they make?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kiss Me (Before "Return of Callisto")**

The morning after came to slow. Both Xena and Gabrielle were restless as their minds were replaying thoughts and fantasies with each other all night. They performed their morning duties on autopilot as both of them where to tired to think at the moment. As soon as everything was packed and ready, they left their camp in route to the nearest town. Lucky for them, it was only a few candle marks away.

Xena rode directly to the stable to put Argo away for the day as Gabrielle headed to the Inn right next to the stable. She booked the only room that was left, to her luck it only contained one large bed. So tonight, they had to share. And this made Gabrielle nervous.

'Is not as it was the first time this had happened', she thought walking towards the bar, 'But it's definitely the first time after I accepted my feelings towards her'

As she stopped at the bar, she heard Joxer at a distance telling his made up stories of his adventures with his sidekick 'Xena'. She smiled and wait for the barkeep to walk towards her.

"Girl, what do you want to drink?", he asked with a half smile.

Gabrielle just smiled back and said, "Nothing at the moment. Was wondering if you needed a bard to entertain your guest tonight?"

"Sure, we are in need of some good stories. That guy over there doesn't know what's left or what's right", he joked, "Just come in tonight"

"Thanks", she smiled, "Let me see if I can help you with that guy over there. Got a feeling you might loose business with him around"

"Oh please, be my guest!", he joked smiling at the bard and walking away.

Gabrielle walked towards Joxer and tapped him on the shoulder, "Do you ever get tired of telling fake stories around Greece?"

"Hi Gabby!", he said turning towards her, "Never! Joxer, the Mighty only speaks the truth"

"In your dreams", Xena said out of nowhere. She walked towards them from the entrance of the bar, "Get the hell out of here before you get us all killed"

"Me? No! You're just afraid that I outshine you with my awesome personality", he said proudly holding his cup of Port.

"And I think you had to much to drink. Just go somewhere else", Xena joked grabbing him by his armor and walking him out of the bar.

Gabrielle had to smile at this. She walked towards the stairs and started to climb them towards their room. She needed to rest a bit before performing her story. She entered the room and laid down on the bed.

"Nice, at least it's confortable", she said to herself, "Maybe a nap will help me a bit"

She closed her eyes and drifted quite quickly to sleep, seeing Xena's face before Morpheus claiming her to his realm.

* * *

That night at the Bar, Xena found a table on the farthest and darkest corner in the room and with a big cup of port she sat to wait for Gabrielle's performance of the night. She always made the bard believe that she hated to listen to her stories, but in reality she enjoyed them at heart.

As the bard walked towards the stage, Xena followed her with her eyes and admired her young friend from a distance; her long legs, her toned abs, her beautiful face, and that smile that could bring the light to the darkest of times.

As the bard took center stage, random drunken men started to whistle at her friend.

"Oh boy, this is going to be very interesting", Xena whispered to herself with a half smile.

"Good evening!", the bard started with a smile, "I will be telling you a story tonight! Usually, I'll go with adventure. But today, I will be telling a romantic tale of two different souls who fell in love in the worst circumstances and finding their way to each other"

Everyone grew quiet and started smiling at Gabrielle, waiting for her to continue. When the bard saw this, she knew it was time to start with her story.

"It was many years ago, centuries even, when this two souls met. One was a strong warrior serving the Gods to do their bidding. The other was a town girl who lived to do what her family asked of her.

One day, the warrior arrived at the girl's town and rescued her from bandits, saving the town in the process.

The girl didn't know how to repay the warrior, and pleaded to the Gods to keep her savior safe from any evil until she could find a way to pay this warrior back.

Many moons passed, and the girl began to feel an emptiness in her heart that grew everyday since her warrior left the village. So she decided to go on a quest to find this anonymous warrior that gave her life for her town and for her.

She travelled through the lands of Greece until she found the warrior sitting down on a rock near the river, not that far from her town, staring at the water. She decided to walk closer to her and stop a few steps from her.

'Hi', she said with a big smile on her face.

The warrior looked back at her and smiled back.

'Hi there', the warrior said standing up, 'What took you so long?'

The girl looked at her with utter confusion, 'What?'

The warrior walked closer to the girl and said, 'I've been expecting you'

'How did you know I was coming to find you?', the girl said being affected by the closeness of the warrior.

'The Gods told me that I will meet one day a young girl that will free me from my darkness, that will give me a second chance in life', the warrior answered, 'The day I saw you, you freed me from my darkness and I didn't feel empty any longer because you filled my heart with a new light'

The girl knew exactly what this warrior was referring to because all the emptiness in her heart was gone the moment she laid eyes on the warrior once more. She smiled at the warrior and placed a kiss on her cheek.

'My warrior, maybe we were destined to meet each other'

'And maybe we are destined for so much more as well', the warrior answered placing a light kiss on the girl's lips.

The End"

The bard ended her story looking at Xena who was smiling at her through the whole story.

'Maybe she got the message', the bard thought with a half smile as the villagers in the bar started cheering at her.

She started walking down the stage saying her thanks to all the patrons that walked to her to congratulate her on her story, but her thought were set on a certain warrior who was paying the barkeep and walking towards the stairs and climbing them towards their room.

'Or maybe she didn't', she thought sadly.

* * *

As Xena walked in the room and closed the door, she started to take her armor off to get ready to bed.

'What are you trying to tell me my little bard?', she thought looking for her night shift on her travel bag, 'I wish I could kiss you like that warrior kissed the village girl'

She took her leather battle dress and boots and put the night shift on. She walked towards the bed and arranged her weapons close to her side of the bed.

'Will I ever have the courage to kiss you at least?', she asked to herself as she laid down on the bed.

In that moment, Gabrielle entered the room and locked the door. Xena heard the bard taking her clothes off and throwing them at the floor near the bed.

"Xena?", she whispered laying on her side of the bed, "You still awake?"

"Yes, everything ok?", the warrior asked turning to face the bard.

"I guess", the bard whispered sadly, "Did you like my story?"

Xena smiled at how cute the bard sounded, "Yes I did, very much"

The bard smiled back and kissed the warrior on the cheek, "Thanks, Xena"

"You welcome my bard", Xena answered not realizing what she had said.

Gabrielle looked at her with a half smile, "Your bard? I like the sound of that"

When Xena realized what she had said, she chuckled lightly, "You know what? Me too"

The bard smiled and cupped the warrior's cheek, "I wrote that story for you, you know"

The warrior analyzed this new found information and kissed the bard lightly on the lips, "So you think we are meant for much more?"

Still close to Xena with her eyes closed she answered, "So much more"

Xena leaned in and kissed the bard passionately, letting all her feeling flow through this simple gesture. She placed her hand on the bard's small back and pulled her body closer to her.

"Xena?", Gabrielle whispered breathlessly breaking the kiss looking at the warrior's eyes.

"Yes, Gabrielle?", Xena whispered moving her hand to cup the bard's cheek.

"Would you ever love someone like me?"

The warrior smiled at Gabrielle, "Love someone like you? If I'll ever? I already do"

The bard smiled widely and pulled the warrior into another kiss.

"Gabrielle?", Xena asked pulling away, " What about you? Would you love someone like me?"

"Aren't we a little to late for that?", the bard teased with a half smile, "I already love you my warrior"

"Oh really?", Xena joked playing with a strand of blond hair.

Gabrielle smiled, "Why don't you kiss me, stop time if possible, and make all my feelings for you grow even more, my warrior"

"Now that's the cheesiest thing you have ever said my bard, but I'll gladly do it", Xena pulled the warrior into a soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: OK, here's the first part. This one is suppose to be all-cute as is the beginning of their relationship. Why no first time in this one? It didn't feel right. I'm a hopeless romantic lol, in my opinion they waited a bit lol.


End file.
